The Curious Case of the Missing Cat
The case of the missing cat was the fifth mission undertaken by the Avengers. It was the first mission where the UN specifically requested the assistance of the mysterious team. It also marked the first appearance of Sherlock as an entity on the map. Origins With the hysteria that the approaching TV awards is generating, people are distracted. Fear of the Cult of the Machine God and their attacks plus news of the Avenger's battle above the Wharbl. Sea has been kept mostly under cover, to avoid mass fear. There is, however, another issue that is still being kept quiet by the UNEC... Stubbs, the mayor of Loveshack , has gone missing. As an important political figure, the news of his disappearance could cause mass panic in light of everything else. It has been kept top secret, and his duties are being tended to in his abscence. Out of options, the UN employed the skills of a Consulting Detective, Sherlock, to find the cat. However, being a new citizen of Arsinos, the detective has struggled to find the location of Stubbs. Whilst he gathered information, Sherlock was attacked by armed thugs of an unknown origin. The situation had now escalated. Sherlock has, however, deduced that Stubbs is still in Loveshack somewhere, but without proper protection the detective cannot continue his investigation in case of another attack. That's when the call to Sethos, director of the Avengers Initiative, was made... What Happened? Sherlock and the Avengers almost immediately found themselves under fire by more armed thugs. It was a trying battle... worse of all, however, was the relationship between Snape and Helsing following Hayley's death had completely deteriorated, and the two began fighting! Amidst the madness of combat, Sherlock lead the Avengers from Stubb's house to an abandoned carrier on the side of Loveshack. The fighting took its toll - Snape was killed by Helsing, and Helsing was then captured by the armed thugs. It turned out the thugs were members of the Cult of the Machine God, attempting to assassinate Stubbs. They were not, however, the ones who kidnapped him in the first place. Within the carrier, the team split up. Sherlock went missing, bringing the investigation to a halt. Catwoman, who was the last to have seen him, claimed that he was taken by more of the thugs. Stubbs, however, was being kept hostage in the lower decks of the abandoned ship. He became enraged, and grew to tremendous size. He become Stubbs-zilla, and went on a rampage to destroy Loveshack! The Avengers were on the case, and set about making a batch of super-catnip to subdue to cat. However, their attacks were failing - they were, after all, three Avengers short. But help arrived! Out of the sky, the Avenger veterens Sethos and Nigella Lawson made it to the scene! Nigella was key in keeping Stubbs subdued while Jackie shot off one of Stubb's whiskers and Towlie made the super-catnip. In an act of ultimate sacrafice, Towlie swallowed the catnip and gave his own life and diving headlong into the cat's butthole, inserting the catnip anally. Though Towlie was lost, Mayor Stubbs was finally returned to normal... Aftermath Despite Stubbs being subdued, things could not have gone much worse for the Avengers. Three Avengers, Towlie, Snape and Alec, lost their lives in the fight, and Helsing's hatred and bitterness got him captured by the Cult of the Machine God. To make matters worse, Sherlock deduced that it was Catwoman who had kidnapped Stubbs in the first place! 239 people lost their lives in the rampage of Mayor Stubbs. The battle was captured on video, and the public turned on the Avengers. The media proclaimed the group to be 'dangerous', 'unorganised' and a 'threat to global security'. People are calling out for the group to be disbanded and the heroes, who's identity is still unknown, to be put in jail. Sethos, faced with the difficult desicison, has decided to disband the Avengers, for the world no longer wants them... Sadface :( Category:Avengers Missions